


Cheers

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Champagne, Digital Art, Fireworks, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Happy New Year to us all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's just past New Year where I am, so cheers indeed.

 

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mific/18732189/819350/819350_original.jpg)

 

click for full size


End file.
